Midnight Blossom
by Anna Kolacz
Summary: This is one of my creations all the characters  I have come up with and I love it there is more chapters to follow but I hope you like it :


**Midnight Blossom**

**By Anna Kolacz**

**Prologe.**

Everlyne Blossom was sleeping. Her long coal coloured curls were spread, like a halo, around her head. She was four years old with skin like snow. Ice cold and pure white. _Scrape. Scrape. _She began to stir. _Scrape. Scrape._ Her eyes flashed open. They were wide and animated and the palest blue. She sat up, her covers slipped off of her and she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She shivered as her bare feet touched the wood floor. She rubbed her eyes. _Scrape. Scrape._ That noise again! She reach and turned on the fluffy fairy light. _Scrape. Scrape. _The noise was coming from the window. She sighed and walk to see what it was. It couldn't be the tree because that branch had been cut away just days ago. _Scrape. Scrape. _She saw a flash of white in the pitch black and then it was gone. She peered out on the tips of her toes to try and see what that was.

_**Everlyne **_a tiny voice taunted **Everlyne. Come out. Come out. Where ever you are... **She was suddenly enchanted by this tiny voice but stayed where she was. _**Come out and play with us Everlyne, we know you want to...**_She let out the breath that she had been holding and turned. She walked out of her room and down the pitch black hall. She walked past the occupied rooms. Where there was no sign of life. Her mum and dads room. Ross's room. Jude's room. Cassie's room. And finally Danii and Kayla's room.

She walked down the curved stairs. She didn't feel alone. And she didn't feel whole. Like she was watching herself walk out of the back door in to the garden.

_**Everlyne, nearly there... Come closer in to the woods. Follow us... **_The same tiny voice wispered. She walked on. Her feet leaving inprints in the grass. She could slightly see lights leading in to the woods. She followed them. They sparkled. The bark from the floor was sticking in to her feet. She didn't care, she had one goal. Find that tiny voice. She was so curious and was rapidly getting terrifyed. She could feel her heart in her throat. Hear it thumping in her ears, but still she followed the lights. She followed them deeper and deeper in to the woods towards the lake.

She arived there and the lights faded away in to darkness. She looked across the lake. It was beautiful. It was like someone had reached down and scooped a big handfull of dirt and trees out of the ground and the rain had filled it. The silver moon was reflected on to the water surounded by a violet sky and stars sprinkled like glitter. In the middle of the lake a rock jutted out. And on that rock was where _she_ sat. She was rapidly growning. At first she was about the size of a pear and now she was the same size as a pettite woman. The growing was slowing. Everlyne gazed in wounder. The fairy, for that was what she was, was stunning. Her hair was deep purple and looked like silk. It flowed down her back. Her face was long, her eyes were red rimmed in black just like her lips. She was extreamly skinny in a black and red dress made of some kind of flower. Her winds were like petals too, black of course but translucent in a shimmery kind of way. She smiled and stepped off of the rock on to the suface of the water, and walked towards Everlyne. She was followed by a dark dangerous mist.

"Everlyne. I thank you for coming." the fairy smiled. She had such a beautiful voice. Like bells, but she looked dark and being near her was like standing near a door with a freezing draft blowing out on to you. The mist wrapped around her and played with her hair " I am The Mist." She reached out a long slender hand, the nails were like claws and were painted red with black tips. Everlyne just stared at the hand. She noticed the black veins that were purtruding her pale skin.

" Take it. Go on Everlyne, you can...trust me" She seem almost barely able to say the word _trust_. Everlyne was determined not to seem threated by this beautiful yet dangerous individual.

" But I can't swim. What if I fall" She croaked. Her throat was dry and it hurt to speak.

" Take it. You can trust me." The lie came out easier this time and despite everything Everlyne felt, she reached out and took the hand. It was as cold as it looked. She took a step. And another. And another. Everlyne Blossom was walking on water. By this time they were nearing the rock in the middle of the lake. Everlyne smiled and The Mist smiled back. Sweetly at first but it was turning darker and darker. Everlyne was suddenly very nervous.

" Everlyne, my dear, whats wrong?" Her voice was full of false concern. Everlyne started to breath quicker and quicker. The Mist's smile was growing bigger and was looking more evil than ever.

And then she let go of Everlynes hand. Laughing as she fell through the surface of the lake. Everlyne didn't even have enough time to take a breath. She thrashed about trying to swim. Her lungs were burning. The Mist just watched as Everlyne was slowly drowning. Everything went blurry to Everlyne. She could feel herself slipping away but she didn't give up. And then her legs stopped thrashing. The Mist watched as Everlyne floated halfway between the bottom and top of the lake. Her curls looked like a lions mane spaced around her head. All she could think of , was not of her family but of The Mist. She was still so curious about the mystirious woman she didn't want this to be the end. Her thoughts slowly drifted off and The Mist left.

Everlyne Blossom was found at seven O'clock the following morning. Her family had been searching for her when they realised she wasn't in her bed. There was no sign of forced entry or any sign of foul play. It was as though she had simply got out of bed and gone for a walk. A walk that ended badly. She was found laying face down in the water her curls had been pulled straight and were spread around her head. Her nightie clung to her skin but the exess material floated around on the surface of the water. Her eyes were strangly, the colour of midinght in summer and her heart was beating like a huming bird trapped in a cage...

**1: Running Away**

" Miss Blossom? Are you paying me even the slightest bit of attention? " Mrs Dunstag screamed. I hate her so much! I turned to face her. Her saggy face was practicly touching the floor. The sneer had returned as soon as she saw that I hadn't decided high school was too much for someone with _my _problems...

Just because I have had a few problems I am a constant burden. And of course that makes me bad. I mean she didn't even mark my test paper properly. Some bull about me having the answers in my bag. When I didn't. I wish she would give me a chance! I can work well... If I concentrait... Which is difficult. I can still try.

" Miss Blossom?" She repeated.

" Of course I am miss. I heard every word." I said through gritted teeth. Her face redend. She stalked towards my desk. Like and old panther following the sent of blood. she slammed her hand down on my desk and leaned in.

" Well whats your opinion?" She screamed. Spraying me in the process. God I wish I had an umbrella!

" Your intolerant." I stated.

" I MEANT ABOUT THE LESSON! YOU INSOLENT GIRL!" She boomed. I thought she was going to hit me. She leaned in closer, " Well? What do you have to say about that? Huh!"

" I was talking about the lesson. You say that you have to belive in a certain religion. And I think thats wrong. We don't all have to belive in your God. We are all different. We all belive in different things."

" What like you beliving in your little fariys?" she was right in my face all I wanted to do was head butt her huge nose. Of which I was becoming fixated with.

" I belive in what I belive in." I pushed the desk it knocked in to her. I was getting all sorts of shocked gasps and giggles from the class. I didn't give a toss. " So back off. You push me and you push me. Not giving me a chance! I can work well but for you I can't. You make my skin crawl and I don't care if you expell me. At least I'll be away from you." Now I was in her face. She looked shocked. nobody had ever stood up to her before. Well I'd always been diferent. In the corner of my eye, I saw a flicker of light in the hallway. I shoved the desk out of my way knocking her with it and waltzed out of the door. As I left the class started to cheer behind me.

_**Everlyne. I've missed you! Why don't you come to see me anymore? We met once and it didn't go too badly...**_

She was there. I could see her. Not like that night. it's never been like that night. Not again. She's trying. Trying to get me. She haunts my every dream. Wispers in my ears when I sleep. Trying to lead me back to the lake. I have been again but she couldn't grab me. There were others there. They didn't try to kill me so they're alright.

Her mist stalked forwards wrapping around my ancles tugging me with gentle force. All the doors slammed shut. I started shaking. This happens when I am close to them. I felt too warm. I had that feeling agin. I walked towards the door. I had to get out of there! She was coming. I sped up, reached for the door and froze. My hand was like her's. It was veiny, but unlike her's the veins were a deep purple. I shook my head and shoved the door out of my way. I had goose bumps all down my arms. I could see the main door. I was almost free!

I ran. I ran as fast as I could. Out of school grounds. Past the village. Even past my house. I wasn't safe there. She can get me there. Enchant me there. Like she did that night... When I sit in the kitchen and look out at that part of the woods, I see her mist curling around the trees. Inviting me in. I have no control of myself and often try to get out. I know I'm not crazy. The others see it too. Not dad of course, but everyone else. Mum and dad had to put locks on my bedroom doors and windows to stop me from climing out and going back. I was only safe in one part of the woods, with the others. And that was where I was going now.


End file.
